The Heartfelt Confession
by Jessica M. Moonflower
Summary: COMPLETE Serena gets a surprising confession from someone she least expects...


The Heartfelt Confession  
  
By: Jessica M. Moonflower  
  
AN's: This is the first Valentine's Day fic I ever wrote. Please tell me what you think! ^.^  
  
"I am found in your dreams, located in your heart, and constantly running through your mind." ~Anonymous~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
If there was one day Serena Tsukino dreaded the most it was February 14th. Yep, you guessed it-- Valentine's Day. She wanted nothing more than to sleep the whole day away and wait until tomorrow arrived where everything would go back to normal. She begged and pleaded with her mother if she could skip just one day of school. Her mother, obviously on cloud nine this morning, gave her a sweet smile, patted her on the head, and kindly said no. Hmph. You would think that in the good mood she's in she would have been overly generous and said something like, 'Of course, dear, you can stay home' or 'Sure, you can sleep in. It's not like you'll be missing much in school', but no those weren't the responses she had hoped for.  
  
She sighed and slumped down in her seat, watching as numerous couples laughed and giggled while exchanging words of affection or overly lavish gifts of chocolates, flowers, and teddy bears. She felt like she was going to puke from the lovey dovey atmosphere going on around her. It's not like she hated Valentine's Day, it was the fact that she had no one special to share the day with. Heck, she's never even had a boyfriend! There wasn't anything wrong with her, right? After all, who wouldn't want someone as cute, adorable, and irresistible like her? If she were a boy, she'd want to go out with herself.  
  
Ah, who was she kidding? She was nothing but a joke and no where near girlfriend material. Guys only went for girls who were graceful, sophisticated, had killer looks and the brains to carry on an intelligent conversation. She had none of those qualities, instead she was cursed with clumsiness, failing test scores, and the ability to wail her lungs out. No guy would go for her. Well, except maybe the school geek Melvin, but even he was a taken man by her best friend Molly.  
  
It was official--Serena Tsukino would now and forever shall be destined to become a spinster living with her hundred cats. Who knew her life would have such a bleak future in the love department?  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena sat dejectedly in a booth at the Crown Fruit Parlor while slurping her chocolate malt shake. She was glad that school had ended for the day, and was one of the first few people to run out the doors. She ran so fast that she managed to leave a cloud of dust in her tracks. Not that anyone else noticed. They were too caught up in the spirit of Valentine's Day to notice that the bell had rung or it was even time to leave school for the day. Jeez, did Valentine's Day always turn couples into a bunch of lovesick zombies?  
  
She glanced at her watch. Only 3:05. Why did she feel like the day was going a lot slower than it was supposed to? Normally when she was at the arcade or the parlor, time went by quickly for her. Now the time managed to tick away in an agonizingly slow pace. She concluded that God must be punishing her for any bad behavior she might have displayed recently. Why he chose Valentine's Day to serve out her punishment was beyond her.  
  
"Hey, Serena!" a cheerful voice greeted her.  
  
She looked up to find her friend Andrew towering over her with a huge grin on his face to match his happy-go-lucky attitude.  
  
"Oh, hi Andrew," she replied without her usual enthusiasm.  
  
His grin dropped to a frown within seconds at the sound of her dismal tone. He was shocked to see that the usually cheerful blonde wasn't her self today. He took a seat across from her and laid a comforting hand on her arm.  
  
"Are you okay, Serena? Is there anything bothering you?"  
  
"What makes you think that there's anything wrong?"  
  
She stared down at her half empty glass in a daze. What was the big deal anyway? So what if she didn't have a boyfriend to share Valentine's Day with? It's not the end of the world! Still, if it wasn't such a big deal then why was she so depressed?  
  
Andrew's green gaze stared at her slumped form skeptically. She couldn't fool him. Something has definitely gotten her in a dismal mood and it was up to him, everyone's favorite arcade guy, to find out!  
  
"Serena, don't act like nothing is wrong. Come on, tell your old pal Andrew what's bothering you."  
  
Pushing her milkshake glass away from her, no longer having the appetite to polish the rest, she clasped her hands together and took a deep breath.  
  
"It's like this, Andrew, it's Valentine's Day, and I have seen nothing but couples all day long. If you were a single girl like me, it can kind of get you down. You must think I'm pretty stupid, huh?"  
  
"Not at all. I can understand how you're feeling. With Rita all the way in Africa, it's hard not feeling lonely on a day dedicated to lovers. Cheer up, Serena! I'm sure you'll find that special guy someday. You wait and see. Who knows, you may have a secret admirer who has been admiring you from afar and is too shy to express how much they like you." Andrew winked and smirked.  
  
Serena's mood lightened considerably, and a small smile graced her lips for the first time that day.  
  
"You're right, Andrew! Thank you so much for being such a great friend."  
  
"Sure, what are friends for?"  
  
She paid for her drink, gave Andrew a quick hug good-bye, and departed for home.  
  
Her talk with Andrew sure shed some light on a few things. Just because she was single now doesn't mean she'd stay single forever. She always believed that there was someone out there for everyone. Maybe it just wasn't her time to find him yet.  
  
Since the park was close to her house, she decided to stop by for a short time. Couples were seen scattered all over the park. Some took evening strolls into the gardens and others took a small row boat for a romantic ride.  
  
Serena took a seat on a nearby bench which faced the tiny lake. The sun had already set and left behind a glorious display of colors. The pink and gold sky was reflected on the water's glassy surface, creating an image similar to a painting she once saw at an art gallery Amy dragged her to.  
  
She had to admit, this was the perfect introduction for a romantic night. The sky was clear and the stars were coming out from their hiding place. Her nose detected the sweet scent of roses and inhaled it deeply. She concluded that the scent must be coming from the couples who received the vibrant blooms from their loved ones. It wasn't everyday that you'd smell roses in February.  
  
"Meatball Head? What are you doing here?" a rich and soothing voice queried.  
  
Serena turned her clear blue gaze to the tall male figure just standing a few inches from where she sat. His smoky midnight blue eyes stared at her with an unflinching gaze as he casually walked over and took a seat beside her.  
  
"It was a beautiful night so I decided to stop by," she said simply, feeling a small breeze brush against her cheek like a butterfly kiss.  
  
"Don't you have someone to spend Valentine's Day with?" he asked softly.  
  
"No, I don't have a boyfriend."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Silence was met between them, neither of them knowing what to say next. Usually they'd be having one of their usual fights about things which were rather ridiculous when one thought about it. This time, however, Darien hadn't tried to provoke her anger. Yes, he still called her Meatball Head, but it didn't really bother her much tonight. She had to admit, it was a cute nickname, once you got used to it.  
  
As she shifted a bit in her seat, she felt something soft and velvety brush the side of her arm. She glanced down and saw a bouquet of perfect red roses encased in floral printed paper tied with a huge red bow.  
  
"Darien, who are the roses for?" Her expressive blue eyes stared at him intently, waiting for him to answer her.  
  
He glanced down at the object in question and seemed to be struggling for the right words to say.  
  
"Uh...I was planning on giving it to someone special."  
  
Serena's heart sank when she heard his reply. She didn't know why she cared so much. So what if Darien Chiba had a secret crush on someone who was not her? It shouldn't be affecting her at all. Not one bit.  
  
She felt herself shake uncontrollably and the wetness of her tears stinging her eyes. What was wrong with her? How can such a simple response from him cause her to get so emotional? She couldn't help feeling as if someone took her heart and recklessly smashed it on the floor with a hammer. Could she possibly like Darien?  
  
Trying to make her voice as calm and steady as she possibly could she gently said, "Does this lucky girl know how much you like her?"  
  
"Unfortunately, no. I never really told her how I felt." He sighed and ran his fingers through his wind swept ebony locks. "This entire day I have been debating whether or not I should give her the bouquet of roses and tell her how I feel. Yet, I'm not sure if I have the courage to do so."  
  
"How will you know if you don't try? What's the worse that can happen?"  
  
"For one thing, she could laugh and reject me. I don't know if I could handle that."  
  
Serena took his hand in hers, surprising both Darien and herself. Although she may not be the girl Darien was referring to, she couldn't let him talk like this.  
  
"Darien, everyone is afraid of rejection, but if you refuse to take risks, you may regret it for the rest of your life. If I were you, I wouldn't want to live in a life filled with regret, always wondering what the outcome would have been had I taken the ultimate plunge."  
  
"Serena..."  
  
A folded piece of paper slipped out of his left hand and landed next to Serena's foot. Before Darien could react, Serena had already bent down and picked it up. She noticed that her name was printed neatly across the paper in elegant script. She glanced up at Darien, hoping he would tell her the meaning of this, but he turned his head away, not knowing what to say. She turned back to the folded piece of paper and slowly opened it. She began reading the note to herself and was stunned by the contents in the letter:  
  
Serena,  
  
For the longest time I have been admiring you from afar. Your warmth and happiness was something I yearned to touch and feel, like a flower thirsting for water. At night I would see you in my dreams, your smile welcoming me to you. It was in these dreams that I felt complete and whole for the first time. I never wanted to escape from my slumber because once I did you would no longer be there. The only thing that would remain with me is a fleeting image of your beautiful face.  
  
I'm sure this love letter must sound really corny to you, but I needed a way to express my feelings for you. I doubt this letter could even begin to express the depth of my soul, but it's a start.  
  
I really do like you and I hope there is a way you can give me a chance. If there is anything a guy like me can show you, it's the world.  
  
~Darien~  
  
She glanced from the note to Darien. She couldn't believe it! She was the special girl he had a crush on? She smiled, touched by the beautiful letter. She couldn't explain what she was feeling, but she felt as if she were floating and soaring beyond the clouds to the heavens. She knew she always had feelings for Darien, but she never liked to admit them, afraid of his own rejection. It was funny how they acted so much alike yet unalike. Then again, love was a strange and wonderful emotion.  
  
"Darien, I'm--"  
  
"I'm so sorry, Serena," he quickly cut in, his head bowed and looking dejected. "You must think I'm an idiot for writing that stupid love note. Just forget it happened."  
  
He got up from the bench with the bouquet of roses held limply in his hand and started to walk away when Serena reached out and grabbed his wrist, determined to not let him go until he heard what she had to say. Darien's head shot up and looked down at the small gentle hand that encased his wrist. She tugged him back down on the bench and took one of his hands into her own and held it firmly.  
  
"Darien, you didn't let me finish. What I was trying to say was I like you, too. I want to be with you and see if these feelings we have for each other can blossom into something wonderful. If you want to give me the world, then let me give you my heart."  
  
Darien was unsure if he heard right, but seeing her smile made him realize that she returned his feelings. He smiled slightly and gave her the red roses.  
  
"As you know, these are for you."  
  
She giggled and accepted the flowers, breathing in the sweet and natural perfume. They joined hands and began walking out of the park as the two once lonely souls have finally reunited.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's a wrap! Hope you all enjoyed it and Happy Valentine's Day!  
  
*Written on Feb. 8, 2003* 


End file.
